1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or apparatus for breaking or dislodging the end of a fishing line. More particularly this invention relates to a tool which can be used to break a fishing line away from an underwater tangle in such a manner as to minimize the loss of line.
2. The Prior Art
One of the problems in fishing occurs when a fishing line gets snagged or caught on an underwater object such as a sunken tree limb or a rock. At this point, the fisherman has two choices; first, he can cut off the line at any convenient point above the surface of the water; secondly, the fisherman can try to pull the line loose from the obstruction. If the line breaks, the fisherman may save some of the line which would have been lost in the cutting process, but he will undoubtedly lose his lure. On the other hand, some lines are very tough and strong and can cut into the fingers to the bone if the fisherman pulls too hard on the line. This is even true when the fisherman tries to cover his hand with a kerchief or the like; the line has been known to slip off the handkerchief and still cut the hand or fingers. The purpose of this invention is to allow the fisherman to pull on the line with a very strong pull but not subject his fingers, hands or arms to any accidental cutting by the line.
A search was conducted on the present invention and the following listed patents represent the results of the search:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,570,163 Conder 03-16-71 4,696,121 Hernden 09-29-87 4,908,974 Ortlick et al. 03-20-90 4,930,244 Enwiller 06-05-90 ______________________________________
None of the above patents is deemed pertinent to the present invention; however, FIG. 1 of Ortlick et al. does show a line caught on a submerged log.